Hotline To Hell
ano...i do not watch the show but i have seen drawings of Enma Ai...that is why my icon is Enma Ai...i have never believed in such foolish things such as this website....until now... i have acessed the real website and i have sent a girl to hell.... right when i was going to bed, i had recieved a text from an unknown person....and it said, "Anata no urami, harashimasu." the next day when i was doing my hair, i was wearing a tank top and i looked and there was a mark on my chest...it was a black flame with a circle around it...and it scared me so i shown my mom and she asked why get a tattoo?! i told her it wasn't. so i went to school and the girl i hated who made my life a living hell was gone....everyone said she just disappeared... so i say this, do not, i repeat, do not play with such things...such as this website...cause you'll go to some place where you will be tortured.I never believed in such things :|.. until... I got really curious about this site :| One night I was browsing the net for the REAL hotline to hell site :| and I think I have found it :| .. but idk.. cause when I accessed it.. someone screamed :| and my PC turned off automatically :| I got really shocked and creeped out of what happened :| but i just went to bed and think that maybe there's no such site :| but... when i woke up and went to school.. my classmates told me that our classmate "Annalyn" was missing .. and her parents doesn't know were she went :| cause she was only on her Room the whole night :| that day i got so freaked out :| cause I wrote her name on the site :| and it was only a try :| if the site was real :| and until now...Annalyn is still missing :| Annalyn is still missing :|BE CAREFUL ABOUT USING THIS! i have been marked. there was this girl i went to school with who would't stop bullying me. everday was horrible. after we graduated from school we went our separate ways, until one day my husband and daughter were killed by a drunk driver. it was that same girl. i found out where she lived through a private detective and i went to her apartment with the black doll and confronted her about it. she confessd that it was on purpose. she wasnot drunk and she killed my family because of her hate for me. then she came at me and i was so desperate... i pulled the string and then she was gone and i heard a voice and i knew that she was being ferried to hell. i had that doll for 13 years before i pulled the string and i regret not doing it sooner. i am cursed, but so is she. i have accepted MY fate, but think REALLY hard before you pull the sting. it will probably be the most important choice of your existence.